


Highway to the Grave

by chase_acow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Inappropriate Humor, Lilith (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season 3, getting Dean out of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: Sam vowed to find Dean and save him no matter what or how high the cost. Meanwhile, Dean and Lilith have a conversation.





	Highway to the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AntiChristmas! For [livejournal.com profile] little5150d in the [livejournal.com profile] sammessiah fest. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't even remember this one. Wow 2008 was a year.

Who are you?

I am the sweetness of sin and the evil tongue. I am the mare of night; the screech owl, the gust of wind that sends shivers down men’s spines. I am the dark and hidden place. I am the mother of demons. 

Well, that was incredibly not helpful.

Patience, my child, you shall come to know me down to my depths.

Lady, I don’t want to go anywhere near your depths. So, if you could just show me the closest exit, I’ll just be going now.

When God first made man, he was already a jealous creature. 

Just curious, but do you know the definition of the word segue? 

The first one named the birds and beasts but was envious that each had a mate while he suffered alone. In his dominion, he separated out the males and had congress with the females.

Wait, you’re telling me that Adam was into bestiality?

I am telling you that men have always been a plague to this world. It was only after he had lain with every female animal that he called to his creator and demanded his own partner.

That’s one seriously fucked up dude.

So I have always maintained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unfortunate fact that Sam found to be true, was that you could never find a hellhound when you needed one.

The search took too much money, too much time, too much blood; all spent uselessly while Sam slipped further and further away. Eventually, it was Bela that tracked one down for him, convinced in part because of the knife he used to slowly trace Dean's initials into her flesh. Afterward, she didn’t cry, she barely made a sound except for the last gurgle of air blowing through her flowing blood. Sam didn’t leave liabilities behind him anymore.

Some rich nut holed up in the boonies of the Montana interior had decided that the hellhound would be the ultimate in home security. He was barely a midlevel player in the game, not nearly on a high enough rung to know just what he was letting into his house when he buzzed Sam through the outer gate. All his “security” had been a joke. Sam walked right through the gargoyles, past the boundaries and over the traps to break the hound’s chain from the wall. 

The sound of the metal tearing from the stone was only slightly less satisfying than the sounds of bones grinding and snapping.

The dog butted its head into Sam’s thigh, and he dropped his hand without a thought, rubbing over the soft fur and velvet ears. Its eyes were full of smoke, with the embers of Hell shining through with a ferocity that drove mankind mad with fear. Sam wrapped the thick chain around his fist and spoke to the hound, “Go on, you know what to do.”

After all, who knew how to get to hell better than the beast?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was Adam’s first mate, made from fire and sediment from the same dust that he was created from. We romped and dallied for days through the garden, but Adam would not acknowledge my equality, and made me to lie beneath him though I deserved a turn on top.

Okay, your bedroom issues are really not my problem, but I could give you the address of a good website or two.

I flew back to heaven and demanded arbitration from the Powerful One, but he turned a deaf ear to my plea and bid me to return to Eden. In my anger, I uttered His secret name and escaped to live by the sea with Taniniver and the other demons. We multiplied and my children mixed with the children of man. When Adam was first created, he had a tail of his own. When Eve was created, it was from that limb, not a rib. Woman has never been equal with the Powerful One’s first love.

I get it, you’ve got a bone to pick, whatever. What’s any of this monologueing got to do with me?

I have known you since birth. I crept to your cradle and tangled the soft hair at the nape of your neck while I whispered in your ear. I told you stories and kept the night terrors away. You knew me and you loved me.

Okay, awkward.

Azazel has been my foe since he first started in his crusade to infect newborns with his blood. However, I found you first, my love, and saved you. I stayed with you. I watched the first night that you spilled your seed against the sheets, and I have ridden you many times since.

Creepy. Look bitch, you’re messed up in the head. You make me, my brother, and our fucked up relationship look normal.

I have waited long to have you by my side. You will help me rebuild my army, and we will lay waste to the world of men and God.

Sweetheart, keep dreaming

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam followed the hellhound down, descending to the dark secret place. Reality bent around him, folding softly and carefully over his shoulders like a favorite broken in coat, and barely managed to stifle the urge to make a Toto joke. He felt eyes on him as he wound down a twisting staircase, they were curious but like beasts welcoming their master home did not raise the alarm.

With his new vision, Sam could see the demons skittering at the extreme edge of his sight. The more powerful ones moved with agitation, pacing the confines of their cages and whispered promises into his blood. With a thought, he set them free but bound them back to his service. They milled for a moment, testing the strength of his conviction before settling behind him like a wake of blood and terror.

He could feel himself getting closer. The tattered remnants of Dean’s soul called to him, and like a pigeon searching for its home, Sam circled down to the bottom edge of the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You will be the father of all monsters. I will birth a hundred a day until we are the tide that will sweep humanity’s stench away from the earth, and we will reign for forever and a night.

Sorry to disappoint you Lilith, but I have a previous claim.

Sammy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who are you?” she asked, even as the light drained out of her eyes. His legion circled her, froth dipping from their jaws as they waited for word to drop from his lips that they could finish her.

Sam lifted his boot, tensed his leg to strike one last blow, looked down at the demon Lilith, and said simply, “I am.”

From her death, Sam fashioned a new body for Dean and slung his arm around his brother’s waist, drinking in the face that was more familiar to him than his own, “Come on Dean, let’s go home.”

Dean looked around them, taking in the hellhound still heeling by Sam’s side, and the demons feasting less than a dozen feet away. “Yeah,” he said, bumping shoulders, “Lilith wasn’t a very good host, didn’t even offer me anything to eat. I’m starving.”

“Sounds good,” Sam answered, leaning down to press his mouth against Dean’s lips. “I’m thinking Arby’s.”

 

_Her house is a highway to the grave, leading down to the chambers of death. (Prov 7:27)_


End file.
